


World Building and Shorts

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Shards in the Moon [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Pidge, Discussion of sexual reproduction, Kinda, Multi, Original Aliens - Freeform, Pan Allura and Shiro, Pidge questioning her sexuality, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, Shapeshifter Race, Valriya is also Pan, Worldbuilding, a/b/o dynamics, still working on certain elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: A series of fics and worldbuilding for Shards in the Moon. Some elements still being worked on and may be changed.





	1. Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of Sethean reproduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on things, some information included may change. Any ideas on things are welcome!

Setheans are a naturally shapeshifting race, boosted by their mixing with Alteans. They are often found to shift appearances, sometimes daily, though they cannot change their reproductive organs(though the appearance of the penis or vagania/vulva may be changed). Depending on how much of their ancestry is Sethean over Altean they may have certain traits they cannot change, such as eye color or face shape.

Reproduction

In their society there is a hierarchy of sorts in terms of reproduction: 

Those who can impregnate, whether they identify as a certain gender or not, are called Givers, as they 'give' the sperm needed to fertilize the egg. Their respective penises take the appearance that they decided on(a wolf-like appearance may institute a canine-like penis, a feline appearance may have a feline penis etc. though this is not always the case and may or may not be sheathed).

Receivers are those who can be impregnated, as they 'receive' the sperm and produce the egg. Like all Sethian's their sexual organs appearance can be changed at will.

Those who feel no inclination for sex, romance or both are called Absents, whether they can impregnate or be impregnated. Their names come from their lack of desire.

Those who can both impregnate and be impregnated are referred to as Both.

Receivers and Givers will go into a period of fertility every other month, with both experiencing an increase in sexual desire, resulting in them presenting to potential partners, usually ones they already have a romantic or sexual interest in. They will try to show off either their physical attributes(muscles, breast size, etc.) or their potential to be good partners(ability to provide, how good they are with children) before fully entering their fertile periods. They will often do this unknowingly, and as their fertile period draws nearer they become more and more desperate, even if they have secured a partner.

Those who are Both experience this times two, wanting to both penetrate and be penetrated, are more prone to sexual displays and are somewhat more aggressive in their pursuit of a partner. However, they are also more prone to pain during this period, similar to Terran menstrual cramps.

During this period of fertility, they will release pheromones that help induce arousal in their potential partners as a way to help entice them into mating. The pheromones have a scent that seems to differ with each individual. It's considered common courtesy to inform non-Sethian's of this and to verify consent with partners of any race. If the partner seems to be unable to think clearly(as though intoxicated) then the Sethean MUST REFUSE TO CONTINUE. Failure to do so is a crime and will be treated as such.


	2. Florals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The favored pets of many Setheans, and a useful one at that.

Florals are small animals that Setheans often keep as pets. They are foxlike in appearance, varying in color from black, white, greys, and browns; very rarely they will be reddish in color. Black seems to be the most common color, followed by white. They are mammals, covered in medium length silky fur from head to foot. They are most often small enough to be carried, but some grow to the size of a medium-sized dog. The fur on their tails is longer than the rest, with small petals growing on them. The petals vary in color, and each color has a different use. They will allow those they trust to harvest some of the petals for use in medicine. Florals have the ability to teleport small distances, believed to have been developed as a means of escaping predators. Temperaments are typically even, loving and loyal. An aggressive Floral is almost unheard of.

Shades of pink are used for basic medicine; treating infection, minor illnesses, and sleeping aids.

Shades of blue are used for treating poisons.

Shades of yellow treat more serious injuries, stopping blood loss, and promoting the healing of damaged organs.

Shades of green treat flesh wounds.

Shades of red can be used to reattach severed limbs and as a painkiller when ground and mixed with water.

Shades of purple speed up the healing of broken bones.

Shades of orange are used in childbirth, ground up and mixed with water for epidurals, or eaten to prevent hemorrhaging and promote healing for tears.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Valriya have an eyeopening chat.

It had been some time since Princess Valriya had joined the team as their on-hand medic, and she was fitting in nicely. She had formed something of a bond with Pidge and Hunk and was getting closer to Allura as well. The two princesses bonded over their shared heritage, Allura delighting in telling her of the Altea of her childhood, and Valriya filling her in on some of the more modern additions to their culture. She was still getting used to Lance's boundless energy, but it was starting to bother her less and less.

Valriya was also fascinated by Hunk's cooking expertise, always paying close attention when he was in the kitchen, and she got along with Coran as well. Shiro supposed it made sense, having been raised to be amicable and diplomatic, so of course, she was able to find common ground. It had taken her a while to get used to the castle-ship(OK she was still getting used to it), and even longer to get used to the more frequent battles, but she was getting better at it. She did her best not to complain, though some complaints still slipped out, and was always ready to lend a helping hand.

She also seemed to be taking something of a motherly position, making sure Pidge ate and went to bed within a decent hour, and would listen to Hunk, Lance, and Allura when they voiced their worries or sorrows. Even Shiro had gone to her with a rant or two before. She seemed to be filling a role they hadn't even realized they needed; someone to voice their problems too, to hear them out and maybe offer some advice. Allura, in particular, seemed to need this the most, spending plenty of time with Valriya, not that Valriya seemed to mind.

On his way to grab a snack, Shiro was thus unsurprised to find Pidge and Valriya in the middle of one of these impromptu counseling sessions in the main rec room. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was able to overhear their conversation.

"So I've been really...confused I guess? Like, I like Allura. A lot. But I like Hunk too. And Keith is cool too, even if he likes to play lone wolf." Pidge said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Pidge. Of course, you like your friends." 

"Let me rephrase, I'm...attracted to those three. I get Keith and Hunk, girls are supposed to like boys right? So why am I wanting to just...look at Allura?"

"Pidge, I'm not sure how things work where you're from, but on Sethea there is no right or wrong when it comes to love and gender. If you like males, females, both, or neither it's fine. Love is love, and it's not as though you're hurting anyone. Why should loving another be wrong, well within reason anyway." Valriya stated.

"Well...I guess so."

"Does it feel right, thinking Allura is beautiful?" 

"Yea," Pidge nodded, glancing down at her hands shyly.

"And Keith and Hunk? Does it feel right being attracted to them?" Valriya gently pressed.

"Yea,"

"Then where is the issue?"

"I guess...there is none. What's it like on Sethea? I know you called yourself a...receiver? What's that?"

By now Shiro's legs were getting tired, but his peckishness seemed to have vanished. To be honest, he was curious as well. Surely he could keep listening? After all, walking away now would get him noticed, right? It would be rude to interrupt, right? He carefully settled himself on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

"On Sethea, there are names like Receiver, Giver, Absent and Both. Givers can impregnate, Receivers can be impregnated, and Both can do...well both. Not very creative I know. Absents are those who either don't desire sex, romance or both. Sirah, for example, is an Absent. She has no desire for anything sex-related, but she does feel romantic emotions."

"So how did she and your sister have kids?" Pidge questioned.

"A donor of course! There are those who have made a career of it, and since both Arelle and Sirah are Receivers a surrogate Giver was used to impregnate Arelle. She was artificially inseminated, and had her lovely little girls." Valriya explained.

"Oh," Pidge nodded in understanding.

"Now then, about your feelings; do you plan to act on them?"

"Well, Hunk has Shay, and I'm not sure about Keith. Then again, he's with the Blade of Marmora so often these days it's hard to talk to him-"  
"Do you feel strongly enough for either of them that you would want a deeper relationship?"  
"I-" Pidge paused, looking into Valriya's eyes. "Well, I like..."

Valriya tilted her head slightly, waiting patiently for Pidge to continue. 

"I feel really strongly for, well, Allura," Pidge finished softly.

The older woman smiled, reaching out to take Pidge's hand comfortingly. "There's no need to rush, take your time. I'll always be here to listen, and if you like I can talk to Allura about whether she's attracted to girls or not."

"Could you? It seems so lame but, I'm scared. I don't wanna ruin anything." Pidge's voice was still low, as though she were afraid of talking louder.

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," the Princess smiled, gently squeezing Pidge's hand before pulling away.

"OK, I'm gonna...go work on...something. Thanks!" Pidge, darted from the room, not even spotting Shiro still seated by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is nervous and still coming to terms with her sexuality. She's scared of ruining her friendship with Allura, so she asks Valriya to talk to her about whether or not she's interested in females. Pidge has a little trouble telling the difference between physical attraction and romantic attraction. To clarify, she's ATTRACTED to Keith and Hunk, but ROMANTICALLY interested in Allura.
> 
> I see Pidge as bi, just as I see Allura, Shiro and Lotor as Pan, Hunk and Lance as straight and am undecided on Keith and Coran.
> 
> I drew a bit on my own experience with my sexuality, hearing that boys should only be with girls etc. I know that in-universe different sexualities and such are more accepted/ 'normal'. While I doubt Pidge's parents would ever judge either of their children(they seem fine with Matt dating an AI after all) I doubt that there will ever be a world without homophobia, so Pidge still heard enough to cause doubt.


End file.
